


The proposal

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Barry proposes to Iris and he wants to make it special





	The proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a sex scene before. The scene doesn't go into much detail. Hope you enjoy!

Morning light streamed through the curtains in Barry and Iris' bedroom. Barry laid awake beside Iris while Iris laid beside him, naked. They'd spent most of last night having sex. After all it had been their 2nd anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend. Barry had never felt happier with anyone else. He tightens his hug around Iris and she grunts in her sleep. He wanted to wake up to Iris forever, he wanted to have babies with her, and grow old together. He loved her more then she could possibly know. It was in that moment that he decided he would ask her to marry him. 

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Two hours later Iris walked downstairs in one his tee - shirts that was way too long for her. He smiled a big goofy grin at her. "Good morning." She sighs happily. "Good morning." Barry sighs. He wraps his arms around her and they share a deep kiss. He kisses a path down her neck and onto her shoulder. She sighs contently and buries her face in his neck. "I'd like to spend forever like this." She sighs. Barry grins. She must've been thinking what he's been thinking for a while. She pushes him to the couch. They don't stop kissing until they hit the couch. "Iris, don't we have to go to Joe's for dinner later?" He asks in between kisses. "You can get us ready in under five minutes." She whispers against his lips. He smiles and pulls his T - Shirt off her. She pulls his shirt off of him and loses himself in her.

 

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Barry presses a smoldering kiss on Iris lips. she gripped his hair and gives him a bruising kiss back. His hands grip her back and he rolls them over so he's on top. She looks up at him with sly eyes. "I love you." He says and kisses her. The kiss is brushing and long and they are both panting when they break apart. Iris intertwins her legs with Barry's and flips them so she's on top. Barry knows that moments like these is what he loves.

 

Iris finally collapses on top of Barry. They breathe hard as they recover. He presses a soft kiss against her damp forehead. They both breathlessly giggle. Iris props herself up and looks into Barry's eyes. "What?" He giggles. Her smile lightens up his entire world. "Nothing I just really love you and..." She seemed at a loss for words. "And want to spend the rest of your life with me?" He smiles. "Yes." She says. He brushes her hair out of her face and kisses her. He already knows how she feels.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Were so late!" Iris groans as she get out of the car that's parked in front of Joe's. "No we're not, we're only five minutes late." He laughs. They walk to the door and knock. Joe smiles as he opens the door. "Right on time." He says. Barry and Iris both hug Joe and Cecile as they walk in the door, food already waiting for them. 

After dinner Joe offers to wash the dishes. Barry realized it was the perfect time to ask Joe if he could ask Iris to marry him. "I'll help." Barry says. Joe nods and they both walk to the kitchen while Iris and Cecile talk on the couch. While they were washing plates, Barry finally asked Joe. 

"Yes of course." Joe after listening to Barry. Barry smiled. "I've been waiting for two years for you to ask her." Joe said. Barry laughs. He doesn't know how he waited either. "I've been waiting for the perfect time." He says. Joe nods. "I'll go get the ring." Joe whispers. He walks quietly up the stairs and hurries down with the ring. Barry looked at it in his hands. His mother's ring was beautiful. "Thank you." He says and hugs Joe. Barry has the perfect way of proposing to Iris.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The next morning Barry puts together the plan of how he's going to propose. He'll take Iris to the water front and propose there, he'll tell her just how much he loves her. Iris sniffles quietly, a sign that she's waking up. He turns towards her and kisses her softly on the lips. She smiles sleepily and curls into him. "I was thinking that we could go on a walk to the water front later." Barry says. Iris smiles "Is that a date Mr.Allen?" She asks playfully. He grins. "I think it is." He smiles and he starts tickling her and her laughs echo off the walls.

 

Barry manages to get the ring in his hoodie pocket before leaving the loft. Iris brings a lunch and blanket with them. They walk down the small path to the water, holding hands. They pick a piece of grass and lay the towel down. They eat and talk about what they have to do tomorrow and what they could do later. After eating, they lay back on the towel, holding hands.  _Ask her now_. He thinks. Barry sits up and turns to Iris. Iris smiles sleepily at him. She sits up and puts her arms around him.

barry takes a deep breath and begins. "Iris I've loved you for as long as I've known you. I think of you everyday. You're the light of my life and my rock. You pick me up when I'm drowning. You've always been beside me. Words cannot describe how much I love you." He notices Iris wipe tears from her eyes. "You know how you said you wanted to spend the rest of our lives together? Well so do, Iris." Barry takes a deep breath and pulls out the ring and gets on one knee.

Iris gasps audibly and tears creep down her face. "Iris West, will you marry me?" He asks. Iris' hand covers her mouth as she tries to hide her crying. "Yes." Her voice cracks. That's when the tears creep down his face. He slides the beautiful ring onto her finger. She tackles him in a kiss and tells him she loves him. Barry knows whatever the future has, then they'll face it together 


End file.
